The present invention disclosed herein relates to a time-domain voltage comparator including a voltage-time converter.
Generally, analog-digital (A/D) converting devices are circuits that convert an analog signal to a digital signal, and included in main devices that are demanded in general signal processing fields as well as wireless communication fields. A/D converting devices include a voltage comparator.
Particularly, as in portable electronic devices and wireless sensor network electronic devices, a power usable by A/D converting devices are limited because a power source is dependent on a battery. As a degree of integration in electronic devices is enhanced, a voltage level supplied to the electronic devices is lowered.
If a supplied voltage is lowered, the reliability of analog circuits is largely reduced compared to digital circuits. Due to this reason, stable operations of A/D converting devices are not guaranteed.
Moreover, if a voltage comparator included in an A/D converting device directly compares the voltage levels of two voltage signals, the reliability of the voltage comparator is reduced in proportion to the decrease in a supplied voltage.